ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Day We All Met, Part 2
The Day We All Met, Part 2 ''' is the second episode of ''Shield of Justice ' Synopsis Continuing off of last episode, '''Richard' visits Mig and Rex in their own dimension and ask them to help with the war. Upon coming back, they stumble across a new enemy: The Magnedrones. Darak managed to flee, but new enemies have started to rise.'' Plot Previously on Shield of Justice... Ghost: I am simply a messenger.An Alien Threat, Its coming... Ghasten: Now I need that team... I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON GHALTER OR DARAK OR WHATEVER! (Sif Screams) Sif: DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT MAN! Ghasten: Ghasten-Ghost HELLO!!!! Richard: You must have ESPN. Sif: Isn't that a sports channel? Sif: C..Co..Cooper? Cooper: Yeah! Ghasten: I Trust the Ghost. Because Darak always comes back Stronger, And... Sif: We Get it! LETS JUST FIND THE GUY AND GET HIM! SO WE CAN LEAVE! Cooper: Not so fast Darak. I've faced 60 villains worse than you. (hits dnatrix) BIGMOUTH. Darak: So your a alien with a big mouth. I see why the darkness was lit. It was too pitiful. Cooper: (runs towards Darak) I WILL EAT YOU UP AND SPIT YOU OUT IN LAVA ! (eats a nebula ball) Ty: U still mad bro? ---- The opening theme song begins, sung and preformed by 'Pigeon John': "Wake up every morning to the clear blue sky, alien threats are there and we are kicking some Azz! Now, we're gonna reach a whole new level, slapping our trixes and beating the Red Devil! We're the Shield of Justice and we're fearless! We're the Shield of Justice and were fearless! I can build a Big Fat Sword, going on a Mountain and jump on my Bo-ard! We're the Shield of Justice and We're fearless! We're the Shield of Justice and we're fear-...LESS! We're an active team, going alien and shooting our beams!" "The Day We All Met, Part 2" (At Mig's Dimension) (Mig Training) Fasttrack(Mig): So Tell me Why Were doing this? Shiar: Because, I Don't want you hurt. Fasttrack(Mig): Relax, its not like i'm gonna die. Shiar: That's why i worry. Fasttrack(Mig): Fine i'll do this for you... (Mig runs Super Fast and jumps over the obstacles) (Slaps Gamatrix) Feedback(Mig): Oh Yeah Feedback! (Feedback Absorbs energy and fires it at a dummy) (Mig transforms back) Mig: Come on lets go into the house. (Mig and Shiar enter the house) (Door Bell rings) Shiar: Ill get it! (Shiar opens the door) Richard: Wheres Mig? Shiar: He's right over there... Richard: Thanks! (Richard enters the house) (Richard goes in the living room) Mig: Sup Richardo! Richard: Don't Call me that. Richard: But you need to come with me. NOW. Mig: Why? You could just fool me! Richard: Dude we Met 1 Year ago, Would i be Fooling You? Mig: I Guess Not... Richard: Now Come on, Lets go! Mig: Ill come with you. But if your lying... Oh Boy your in a world of Pranks (Richard and Miguel teleport to Rex's Dimension) (Rex playing Basketball with noah) (Rex uses Punk Busters and makes a goal) Noah: You Cheater! Rex: Hahahaha Richard: Sup Rex Rex: Richard! Long time no see. Noah: Richard? Rex: A Friend of Mine. Rex: So who's your friend? Richard: That's Mig. I Just met him. Rex: Right.... Richard: You Remember Ghasten... Right? Rex: Yeah! Why? Richard: Well he needs me to make a team and... Rex: Stop right there! I'm In. Richard: Really? Rex: Yep! Richard: Awesome! Someone with Common Sense on our team! (Camera goes to Ghasten) Ghasten: I HEARD THAT! Sif: Uhhhhhhh Ghasten..... We have a Slight Problem here. Ghasten: What is it? Sif: Uhhh Darak.... Ty: Darak Ran Away. Ghasten: Dang. (Ghastens Phone Rings) (Ring tone http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFAFA3B3CWU) Sif: Not a Bad Ring tone! Ty: It's Not Terrible. Ghasten: Thanks! Sif: You gonna Answer that? Ghasten: Oh Yeah... (Ghasten Answers) Richard: Were Almost there! Ghasten: That it? Richard: Yes. (Richard Hangs up) Sif: Can you send me your ring tone? Ghasten: Sure! (One Minute Later) (Ghasten gets a Message on his Phone) (Ghasten Opens the Message) (Ghasten reads the Message) Ghasten: Look Above... (Rex Jumping out of a Plane) (Rex lands on the ground) Sif: What's Your Problem? Rex: Hey Sif! Long time no See! Sif: I Still Remember The Last time we met. Richard Why did you bring him here? Richard: Because he has Common Sense unlike some people... Ghasten: I Still Heard that! Sif: Aren't we Supposed to be Brothers? Brothers help Brothers! Richard: Well i wish i had another Brother. Sif: Wow Richard... Ghasten: Richard your Such a D-Bag Rex: What was that for? Ty: No Comment. Richard: Okay stop Crying you big babies! Now lets find Darak. Sif: I Don't feel like it. Sif: I'm Going Home. (Sif Walks Away) Ghasten: Oh come on Sif... Don't do this. Richard: Okay Look, I'm Sorry! Sif don't Leave. Sif: AHA I KNEW IT! Ty: LOLWUT? Sif: I Tricked Ya Rich! I Know you Don't Hate me! Richard: Well it was Starting to get Emotional Here Anyway. Ghasten: Can we Focus on Finding Darak Please? Mig: Hey Guys! Sif: Who are you? Mig: I Was Standing here the whole time, And you didn't notice me? Wow. Just Wow. Ghasten: Why would you bring them? Richard: Why wouldn't i? Ghasten: Good Point. Sif: Why do these robots look like they wanna Kill us? Ghasten: Cause They are Robots that want to kill us. Richard: -_- They aren't Robots. They are a...a... Richard: Tytan. Ty: Yes? Richard: Friends of yours? Ty: Never seen them before in my life. Richard: Well they look like Magnehawk. Or am i just seeing things? Magnedrones: We are the Magnedrones! We will Destroy all Heroes! And We Will Start with You Heroes! Ghasten: Dang (Slams Alphatrix) Owgore: OAWHHHGOREEEE (Credits to TomE20 from Ben 10 toys) Rex: Ow Mig: What? Rex: When i Build Something here... It hurts! Richard: Nobody Cares. (Rex Slices three MagneDrones in Half) Owgore: RAAAAAAWWWWR (Owgore Destroys more MagneDrones) Mig: Where are they coming from? (Meanwhile...) (A Man Appears from the Shadows) Unknown Man: Ghasten Knows about The Alien Threat? Unknown Man #2: Ghost Must have told Him. (An Alien Looking at a Monitor) (Alien See's Richard in the Monitor) Alien: Richard I'm Coming for You! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Back to the Fight) (Ghostfreak using his Energy Beam on the MagneDrone) (MagneDrone Explodes) (MagneDrone Flies Up) MagneDrone: You May have Destroyed Us, But we Will Come Back with an Army! Ty: Cool Story Bro. (MagneDrone Flies Away) '' Mig: Thats the Last of them! (A Detective Walks Over to the Team) Detective: Hello, I'm Detective Shen! We Need to Talk... ---------- (At Base) Detective Shen: Alien Robots Have been Attacking the City, And we Have Pictures of Them! Rex: Oh You Mean The MagneDrones? Detective Shen: If that's What you Wanna Call Them, Yeah. Cooper: We Just Defeated Half. Detective Shen: I Understand. But You All Cant Save the City, Without Me. Ghasten: What Are you Saying? Detective Shen: There Are Alien Threats All Around the Country, And i can Be the one to tell You Where its At! Detective Shen: So i Help You, And You Help me! Cooper: How can We Help you? Detective Shen: I Need Pictures With Detail, Their Powers, What are Their Plans, Anything i Can Use to Save my Job! Ghasten: I Don't Know.... Sif: Lets Give him a Chance! Ghasten: I Guess... Detective Shen: Great! Ghasten: So Were a Team Now, We Watch Each Other's Backs... Ghasten: WE ARE THE SHIELD OF JUSTICE! ['End'] ---- (Credit Scene) Voice Actors Ghasten As Ghasten Phantasm Sif As Sif Hunderson Ty As Tyler Blaize Mig As Miguel Tennison Rex as Rex Salazar Cooper As Cooper Daniels Richard As Richard Rhyneheart Mig As MagneDrones Ghasten As Darak Writers/Artists Sif- Main Writer/Art Director Ty- Artist Ghasten- Co-Writer/Artist Mig-Co Writer Dax-Artist Richard-Artist Major Events *Mig and Rex debut. *Shiar and Shen debut. *The Unknown Men and the Magnedrones debut. *Ghasten officially creates the team and names it Shield of Justice. Characters '''Heroes' *Austin Sparks/Ghasten 10 *Sif Hunderson/Sif 100 *Richard Rhyneheart/Richard 10 *Tyler Blaize/Ty 10 *Cooper Daniels/Cooper 10 *Miguel Tennyson/Mig 10 *Rex Salazar/Generator Rex Recurring Characters *Detective Shen *Shiar Shreen *Noah Nixon Villains *Unnamed Villain Team **E.V.O.lved **??? **??? **Magnedrones Aliens Used By Mig *Fasttrack *Feedback By Sif *Owgore Builds Used *Punk Busters *Boogie Pack *B.F.S. Allusions *Detective Shen is a reference to both Marvel's Agent Phil Coulson, and Sleeping Dogs' Wei Shen. *Sif mentions a special crossover, Brothers United, when he claimed Richard is a terrible brother. *Sif mentions a special planned episode in Sif 100, that involved Rex. *Pigeon John's "The Bomb" is featured as Ghasten's ringtone. *Richard mentions meeting Mig before, referencing their crossovers. *Mig's line, "Oh yeah, Feedback!" is a reference to The More Things Change: Part 1. Title Meanings Like The Day We All Met, Part 1, two new members are added: Mig and Rex. By the end of the episode, Ghasten officially names the team Shield of Justice. Trivia *Rex's issues creating builds will be confronted and resolved later on. Category:Episodes Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:Shield of Justice